Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerating cycle system and a refrigerator having the same, and more particularly, to a refrigerating cycle system having improved operation efficiency, and a refrigerator having the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator used for frozen or refrigerated storage of food is provided with a case which includes partitioned spaces for a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber. The refrigerator also includes machinery, such as a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a capillary tube, and so on for forming the refrigerating cycle system to lower temperatures of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber.
The refrigerator has one or more doors mounted to the case for opening/closing the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber.
The refrigerator performs refrigerating operation with a refrigerating cycle system in which low temperature and low pressure gaseous refrigerant is compressed to high temperature and high pressure gaseous refrigerant by the compressor, the high temperature and high pressure compressed gaseous refrigerant is turned to high pressure liquid refrigerant as the high temperature and high pressure compressed gaseous refrigerant passes through the condenser, the high pressure liquid refrigerant experiences a temperature and a pressure drop as the high pressure liquid refrigerant passes through the capillary tube, and the refrigerant having the temperature and pressure dropped cools down air around the evaporator as the refrigerant is turned to low temperature and low pressure gaseous refrigerant while absorbing heat from the air around the evaporator.
Efforts for improving the operation efficiency of the refrigerating cycle system used in the refrigerator are in progress for saving energy.
Particularly, if liquid refrigerant is introduced to the compressor used in the refrigerating cycle system, the operation efficiency of the refrigerating cycle system becomes poor, and, furthermore, a problem in driving the compressor is likely to occur.